


home - dream smp / sleepy bois

by makwritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Dream Smp, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Sleepy bois, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, angst in the beginning, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff
Summary: wilbur comes home.short fic, good vibes :]lower-case intended
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	home - dream smp / sleepy bois

"Phil, do it. Kill me."

"WILBUR, YOU'RE MY SON!"

"phil... please-"

he did it.

"thank you,"

"i'll see you soon, wil"

at first it hurt, the pain was unbearable. but eventually, there was nothing, peaceful oblivion.

i awoke on a bed that seemed to be made out of clouds, the plush comforter hugging me as i slept. i bolted out of bed, tears streaming down my face. while i ran down the hallway i caught a glance out the window and saw two young boys fighting each other with cardboard swords and laughing. i slowed down, this place is so familiar...

as i walked into the quaint lounge i saw a boy with a pig mask, comfortably sitting in a beanbag chair reading a book titled "the art of war". he seemed to be deep into reading so i didn't want to disturb him.

i walked towards the faint smell of apple pie and arrived in a cluttered kitchen, standing next to one of the counters was a friendly man with shoulder length honey-blonde hair. 

phil.

i ran up to him and hugged him, not letting go.

"whoa! hey there sleepy-head! you were sleeping for quite a while- huh? why are you crying? did you have a nightmare?"

i nodded and he patted my curly brown hair, like parents do when they're trying to comfort you.

"it's okay wil! you're at home now, you're safe!"

home,

that's where i am, finally home.


End file.
